I want this, I need you
by Midnight Angel13
Summary: ONESHOT Harry has had enough pretending. He wants Cedric. After a few steamy letters to the Hufflepuff prince, will he get what he wants? Rated M for a reason. So mushy you may sink! SLASH RR


Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing at all! (If I did, Id be rich, which Im not. Sad I know)

"I want this, I need you"

It was the third letter Harry had sent to him, the third time he had tried to convey his feelings to the man he wanted so much. His wanting had gotten to the point that he couldn't keep his mind on anything, even quidditch, which was so weird for him. This would be the last letter he would write, he had to have him.

Cedric:

I can't do this anymore. Pretend that when I glance and you and you at me, it means nothing. When we touch accidentally touch, my skin longs for more, and more. I dream of you, in so many ways, to just hold you, to kiss you, to make you feel the things I long so much to feel. To be with you in ways no one else is permitted to be. I want it, I want you, more then I could ever say. Seeing you, not being able to touch you is driving me out of my mind. Please Cedric, I need to show you everything I feel before it all bursts out of me tearing me apart. I know you feel the same, I see it when our eyes meet. The room of requirements, Friday night, 11:30.

H

**AN: Everything past this point is rated MA and is quite graphic. You HAVE been warned! (Scary music) **

It was cold in here. '_No, maybe it was just me_' he thought dully. '_Why had he done this?' _He thought to him self '_Sent all those steamy letters to Cedric.' _ Then again he couldn't help but put it all in writing, everything he felt, and so0o many things he wanted to do to his quidditch toned body. '_He's not coming, he would never even-' _There was a knock on the room of requirements door. Harry's stomach jumped, could it be? But before he had much time to question the door swung tentatively open, and there in the doorway outlined like an angel with its halo, was Cedric Diggory.

"Ced," Harry gasped "I wasn't sure you'd come"

Cedric smiled, and Harry was sure that choruses of birds were singing somewhere

"I couldn't stay away" Cedric replied holding up a roll pf parchment, sealed with red wax. Harry Smiled at him. The room which had been cold a moment ago suddenly felt hot, '_No'_ Harry thought, _'that's me again.'_ The room was far too big though, the distance between he and the boy he had watched so carefully over his past few years of school, was too large. Harry walked slowly across the room, trying desperately to bridge the gap that separated the two. To Harry's amazement Cedric responded, not by running as Harry thought he might, but by returning the favor and inching toward Harry. Meeting roughly in the middle of the room, which tonight was bedecked in rich red hangings to match the lust that Harry felt when he looked at the young man now standing within arms reach. In the center of the intimately sized room was a large four-poster bed, to match any within the Gryffindor dorms, though this one was much larger and dressed in comfortably heavy duvets and sheets of soft cotton.

"Harry?" Came Cedric's voice, through Harry's admiring of his face and body.

"Er- What is it?" He replied mentally slapping himself.

Cedric placed a hand on the side of Harry's face instead of answering he leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on Harry's already reddened lips before slowly pulling away.

"Ced—please don't stop…" Harry tried to keep his voice as even as he possibly could, though his insides were screaming their disapproval at the retreat of Cedric's lips. That was all the approval Cedric needed before he pressed his lips to Harry's as though it were the last time he would ever kiss anyone. Harry gently licked Cedric's lower lip, praying to Merlin that he wasn't being too bold or forward. But Cedric, who didn't seem to have much of a problem with what Harry was doing, gently parted his lips. Harry moaned aloud as his tongue massaged Cedric's, exploring every crevasse and nook there was to be had. Cedric's hands grasped wantingly at the front of Harry's simple black t-shirt. Harry pulled Cedric backwards blindly as their lips and tongues moved quickly over one another memorizing everything about the others. Harry's knees hit the edge of the bed, and he tumbled backwards as Cedric fell on top of him. Without missing a beat, Cedric strung a long line of kisses along Harry's jaw to his ear and down his neck. Harry's fingers, nimble from all the practice of holding snitches, worked their way down the buttons on the other boy's shirt, then the fingers set to work on the hardened muscles of Cedric's chest. Cedric paused his attach of Harry's neck to groan at the attention being played to his chest. Harry pulled Cedric to one side and adjusted himself to the center of the bed, from which he smiled coyly at Cedric and patted the space next to him. Cedric accepted the unspoken invitation and lay next to Harry.

"I'm dreaming," Harry said, his voice husky "This cannot be real. Who are you and what have you done with Cedric?"

Cedric Smiled at the boy in front of him "Your not dreaming, but if you want Ill pinch you anyway." He said, as he smiled playfully. He traced one finger over the lightening bolt scar on Harry's forehead.

"Mmm…" Harry mumbled at the touch, "You have no idea how good that feels." But before Harry could even think of a comparison the very tip of Cedric's tongue was tracing the same path his finger had just possessed.

"Merlin!" Harry gasped at the change in sensation.

"Like that?" The older boy questioned

Harry nodded trying to regain some composure

Cedric smiled again, "Then I know something else you'll like." He pushed Harry backward on the bed and crawled on top of him straddling his hips. He pushed Harry's shirt up and laid kisses over all the parts of Harry's chest he could possibly reach, paying attention to his pink nipples, enjoying all the stifled moans and tiny gasps from the boy beneath him. He worked his way down Harry's stomach to his belt line. Where he pushed the waistband of Harry's jeans down slightly, and ran his tongue teasingly along the space that had just been covered by material. Cedric undid the zipper and button that now occupied his eye line, exposing grey boxers, contorted by an obviously stiffening member. Harry sighed in relief , which was quickly followed by a gasp as Cedric began to kiss the soft cotton of his boxers. Cedric wrapped his fingers under both layers of clothing in front of him, and removed Harry's pants and boxers in a single move, He kissed Harry's thigh, higher and higher. Feeling Harry squirm under him, he kissed circles around the base of Harry's cock, drawing moans from the other. He ran his tongue up the hardened length the same way he had with Harry's scar.

Harry whispered "Yess.." in a chocked way as Cedric did things to him that he never thought anyone could. He had had enough! He couldn't wait any longer, he had to have him and he couldn't stand it any longer. He roughly placed both hands on either of Cedric's shoulders and pulled him up level with himself.

"Cedric," he said "I need you, and I need you now. Like I've never needed anyone before" How his body was aching with passion he didn't know he could feel. It felt as though someone had lit a fire just below his skin, and it would not go out, the flames just licked at his skin, making him burn for the only person who he knew could extinguish the flames. He pulled Cedric's undone shirt from his body and just as quickly undid his pants, which were discarded in the same fashion. Cedric pulled Harry's shirt from his body, as their lips met, hungrily devouring each other with more heat then before. Harry pushed Cedric from atop him and slid himself on to Cedric. The two now laid directly together, their already hard members rubbed together as nature took over their movements. Cedric rolled to his stomach and Harry kissed the back of his shoulders, down his back running his tongue along the curve of Cedric's spine causing the Hufflepuff to gasp. Harry placed himself at Cedric's tight entrance.

"You sure?" Harry questioned Cedric

"I've never been more sure" He answered grasping one of Harry's hands, interlacing their fingers. Harry pushed himself gently inside Cedric. Who groaned, and Harry slowed himself.

"Its alright Harry," Cedric said reassuringly to him "I want this, I want you" Harry began a slow steady rhythm, one Cedric had no problem matching. Harry nuzzled against Cedric's shoulder, kissing him gently, and then biting the same place, which earned him a moan from his lover's lips.

"More," Cedric pleadingly gasped "Faster!"

Harry obeyed, needing no more inspiration then that. He pushed into his lover, and pulled back just as fast. No thought in his mind but the pleasure racking his young body, and the pleasure of man he was so deeply inside. Harry pulled Cedric to his knees, and reached a hand around Cedric's hips and grasped his swollen cock. He began to stroke it in equal timing to his wanting thrusts in to Cedric. Within moments, Cedric had spilled all the pent up passion within him in to Harry's sweating palm as he moaned,

"Harry, yes!" his back arched, and his body tensing, clenching around Harry, which was more then enough so send him over the edge. Feeling an explosion he wasn't sure he could ever match he spilled into Cedric, all the pent-up lust and wanting he had be harboring for months. He collapsed on to Cedric's lightly sweat covered back and kissed his shoulders.

**AN: I write quite often, but never feel good enough about the stuff I write, but this time I figured, 'what the bludger?' So R/R Flames are welcomed, but may cause me to cry, which isn't pretty. :P**

**Leigh **


End file.
